


Lips

by Pr1ncesun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mouth Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1ncesun/pseuds/Pr1ncesun
Summary: El labial rojizo brillaba en el espejo gracias a la luz de la habitación, Jaemin miraba la silueta de unos labios pintados en aquel cristal sabiendo quien era el poseedor de tales cerezos.Solo deseaba que aquellos belfos estuvieran grabados en su boca y no en el espejo de su cuarto, donde cada noche el se escabullía para poder besarlo cuando no había ojos que presenciaran el acto ademas de los suyos.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este two shot fue originalmente publicado en wattpad.

Jisung paso su lengua por sus belfos llevándose los rastros de dulce que habían quedado gracias a la paleta que había degustado. Los labios se juntaron y separaron llenando la habitación con un "pop" que hizo temblar los labios de Jaemin, y como no hacerlo si su pequeño novio lo tentaba con aquellas almohadillas rosas que tenía por labios.

No importa si el maknae se cepillaba los dientes, se retocaba el labial o comía algo, siempre llegaban a lo mismo donde con solo una acción la tortura de Na comenzaría y no tendría fin hasta que la noche llenaba el espacio de su habitación.

Amaba cuando el sol se ocultaba y la luna iluminaba la ciudad, por que eso significaba que podía estar con el menor sin restricciones, sin fans que los hostigaran ni paparazzis encima de ellos cual depredador esperando que su presa caiga en su trampa y así tener el chisme más jugoso en una foto. Park Jisung y Na Jaemin ocultando una relación ¿quien no pagaría por tener esa información en sus manos? Más con el hecho de que eran parte de uno de los grupos con más popularidad en ese año.

Hasta el pagaría por tener una foto de su novio y él besándose a escondidas, no tiene ni la menor duda de que sería una captura perfecta y el morbo domina su razonamiento dando paso a placeres culposos.

Con la ausencia de Mark y Haechan debido al tour de la sub unidad de Seúl, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que los mayores le recriminaran. Jeno y Renjun eran fácil de convencer, con solo unas palabras y su sonrisa de ángel lograba que se llevaran a Chenle con ellos, dejando el dormitorio despejado solo para el y su bonito novio.

Jisung siempre intentaría hacer de chico responsable diciéndole que eso no esta bien, que, esa fase del castaño no duraba mucho ya que al posar sus labios en los suyos lograba quitarle el habla y causarle gemidos.

No iba a mentir y decir que era santo cuando no es así, es un ser humano con necesidades y la más importante es la de estar al lado de Park Jisung, sentirlo, amarlo, sin importar que.

Tampoco negaría que algo que adoraba del alto eran sus bonitos, rojizos y gruesos labios, besarlo se sentía como una nube de amor que con cada toque de su superficie pomposa daba paso a una lluvia torrencial de placer sexual que no iba a evadirla y sufrir aguantándose las ganas, no, Jaemin no haría eso.

Pero para su desgracia y gozo, Park había tomado una actitud perversa, donde cada día dejaba la silueta de sus belfos pintados de rojo en su espejo, evadiría al mayor todo el día, únicamente dándole el deleite de verle de lejos y solo cuando el día caía y la noche se alzaba le daría el gusto de tener contacto con sus labios.

Besar los labios de Park Jisung no era la única cosa que amaba de estos, también le encantaba ver como estos eran los protagonistas de las expresiones del castaño, desde pucheros cuando los mayores no le prestaban atención, como eran apresados por sus dientes cuando estaba en trance de concentración practicando una coreografía o mejorando unos pasos, como las comisuras de estos se curvaban ligeramente cuando luego de tantos intentos algo le salía como quería, no olvidemos cuando estos se abrían dejando salir las palabras más dulces pronunciadas por su voz melódica y acompañadas por el tono amoroso que le dedicaban solo y para Na Jaemin.

Jaemin amaba cuando el menor le susurraba, solo el lo escuchaba, solo el lo veía y solo el lo besaba como símbolo de que ambos cumplirían aquellas palabras tan intimas, únicamente para el otro, nadie más.

Por eso cuando el menor se negaba a darle un beso, el no aceptaba un no por respuesta y terminaba besándolo, el sabía que tanto el como Park no podían resistirse mucho ante el acto de conectar sus labios, lento, suave, húmedo, corto o duradero, no importaba mientras se probaran el uno al otro.  
  



	2. Continuación

La piel fue recorrida delicadamente por los suaves labios, causando un leve cosquilleo en el contrario, Jisung amaba cuando Jaemin le daba cariño de esa forma, pero su sensibilidad arruinaba un poco las cosas.

Park no lo admitiría a nadie ni aunque se lo preguntasen, pero para menor su debilidad era cuando su novio con tanto cuidado lo besaba, ya sea en los labios, las mejillas, la nariz, la frente, el cuello o incluso más abajo, esa acción lo derretía en un instante.

Y como no hacerlo si tenía al mismísimo Na Jaemin como pareja, una persona llena de cariño y dedicación, el castaño había ganado la lotería teniendo a un ángel como él en una relación.

Si bien su noviazgo podía llegar a verse como algo adorable y todos los sinónimos de la palabra, la verdad que la pareja llegaba a niveles más altos cuando estaban a solas.

Divertidamente ambos teniendo algo por los labios del otro.

Pero no podía evitarse, así como Jisung disfrutaba de torturar a Na con leves gestos casi llegando a lo obsceno, en realidad era el alto quien se castigaba a si mismo.

Los labios de Jaemin era de un bonito tono rosado y a veces llegaban a verse de un tono sandía, los belfos enmarcaban preciosamente la fila de perlas que eran los dientes de este en una sonrisa que deslumbraría hasta el propio sol.

Y oh, cuando el de cabellos azules le daba otro uso a estos, controlaba a Park y llegaba a manejarlo a su antojo, el menor no se quejaba, no tiene razón para hacerlo de todos modos, ya había ganado en la vida en cuanto Na Jaemin acepto ser su novio.

Regresando a la acción ejecutada por el mayor, Jisung disfrutaba de la sensación de su piel siendo acariciada por los belfos de su pareja, tan delicado y tan perfecto, causando que los dedos de sus pies se flexionen y su espalda se arquee ligeramente ante la atención.

Park se sentía en un mar de placer, su cuerpo y alma respondiendo felizmente ante aquel contacto, no tenía una explicación pero se sentía amado y lo disfrutaba hasta el último momento.

Con sus manos atrajo el rostro del contrario al suyo y unió sus labios con los suyos, era un beso profundo sin morbo o desesperación, solo amor puro, un gesto expresando lo mucho que amaba al otro.

Si bien era cierto que Jisung caía ante los labios de Na, todo en Jaemin lo hacía enloquecer con creces, los belfos solo eran un plus en el todo el paquete que era el mayor.


End file.
